Fights For Arms
by Rauces
Summary: Ross and Laura have loved each other since middle-school, they would do anything for each other! They'd take a bullet for one-on other if they really had do. But what if Ross takes this metaphor to seriously? What will Laura do?


"I just can't believe you're actually leaving" Laura whimpered between sobs "what if you get hurt and I can't be there to protect you" her cries were loud.

Why wouldn't they be. The love of her life was joining the Army. "I'll be fine, love" Ross assured "as long as you keep praying for me, nothing will hurt me" he kissed the top of her head and held her close in his arms. "when are you being deparched" she asked "next Monday" he whispered "but-but" she stuttered. He'd be gone in 5 days "that's too soon" she whined clinging to his shirt "I'll be fine" he said. Ross thought that Laura may have cried to much about this but then he remembered he could die and never see her again. That thought made his nose burn. His eyes became blurry and he held on the Laura like he'd never see her again. He came to realization that that thought might be true.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Laura had nightmares about Ross being in the Army. The dreams made her sweaty and shaky. It made it hard to sleep but Ross' warm arms kept her sane. The warmth from his body reflecting off of hers made it hard to keep her eyes open. Ross' breathing that hit the top of her hair soothed her, it relaxed her seeing his chest rise up and down as his quiet snores filled the room. For the first time since he broke the news Laura felt like everything would take care of itself. She felt like everything will be okay.

before Laura even knew it she was hugging her love good bye. That night she couldn't come to the realization that he was really gone. Laura desperately wished,more than anything, to be able to feel a warm pressure on the opposite side of the bed; to be able to roll over and see _him _sleeping the way he did that relaxed Laura. She knew it was going to be a long 130 days.

Its been a month since Ross left,Laura feels sad and lonely at night. She's become stressed out. She quit her job to stay at home just to talk to Ross threw the webcams he bought her before he left. Ross never said "good bye" when the chat needed to be ended, good bye meant leaving, and he wasn't going anywhere. He say "I'll se you soon" instead. Ross has already started to look different. Older maybe? Laura misses him, she needs his arms around her. She's been counting down the days till he is supposed to come home. Just 112 more days and she'll be in his arms once more.

94 days left till Ross comes home. Laura has picked up a new hobby,couponing. Not the most fun but it passes time quickly. Lately Laura has been getting these awful headaches, she's been getting dizzy when ever she stands up. She thought nothing of it. Ross and Laura talk less and less on the web cams everyday, it breaks her heart see him out there risking his life. Just the other day Ross was stabbed in the leg, he was supposed to be flown back home but because of the shortage of people on duty he was forced to stay.

81 days left: Laura has been throwing up uncontrollably. She constantly feels sick, its hard for her to walk even breathe. She was mailed a letter saying Ross recovered from his stab wound, Laura couldn't of been happier.

63 days left. Laura was checked into the hospital because she fell while standing. Her headaches have gotten worse. Instead of a few minutes of her head pounding its 15-20 minutes of pressure and throbs on her temples. They make her nose bleed. Her nose burns when it bleeds and the taste of blood running to her throat makes her gag and thrown up blood that krept its way to her stomach from her nose. Austin has gone 15 days with out talking to her threw the web cams. She is worried he is hurt. She is scared she's going to get a knock on the door with that envelope telling her that her love is not more. She is scared she will be no more.

42 days left: Laura has been getting more dizzy and has loss of common words. She forgot how to use a fork the other day. Laura knew something was up but every time she thought about it she forgot it. When she cried she forgot why she was crying. The other day she called for Ross, no one answered. She'd forgotten he was gone. She cried for hours because of this.

31 days left: Laura is in a wheel chair now. She needs it because she has a shortage of oxygen going to her brain. The smallest movement winds her. The doctors say the Sist on her brain is blocking blood flow. This is causing short memory loss. Ross has talked to her twice threw the web cams. He doesn't know Laura is in horrible condition. As far as he knows she is just like he left her.

12 days left: Laura has become frill and doesn't talk much. Its hard for her to do anything because the energy she puts in to wheel herself around takes up all she has. She hasn't been able to sleep in her bed because she can't to up stairs. She sleeps on the couch instead. She cries more now, not so much because she misses Ross but because she is afraid he will leave her when he see's who she has become. He hasn't talked to her at all. All Laura can do is hope he is okay.

3 days left: Laura can't wait to see him. She can't wait to hug him,to feel his arms around her. She got her hair touched up. She thought that maybe it would make him feel better about her being in a wheel chair. She's been cleaning the house like crazy,well as much as she could. She planed to make a huge feast for him, she was going to make all his favorites. She pre ordered his favorite movies so they can snuggle on the couch all night. She planned to tell him she wanted to get married. She was planning on telling him she truly loved him. She wanted more than anything to feel his breath again, to hear his voice, to see his glossy brown eyes in the mornings. She wanted to feel whole again.

Later that night: a pound on the door jolted Laura awake, she lifted herself off the couch and in her chair. They knocked again "just a minute" she yelled. She finally reached the door. Outside were two Army Officers. "Laura M?" one asked. She nodded. She knew what was coming. Her heart sank. Instant burning in the eyes. She couldn't help it. Loud sobs of pain and emptiness "We're so sorry" the brunette whispered. Laura put her hands on her face and cried "He fought strong, ma'am. A true fighter he was..." "He was a great kid,miss" that made Laura cry more,violent and loud enough to wake the neighborhood. She closed the door and sat there behind the door,not wanting to move. her nose started to bleed,she didn't care any more. she wheeled herself to the couch and lay on her back,letting all the nose blood run down her throat. she downed the rest of her pain killers of her now empty bottle. she closed her eyes and waited to see her love again.

The next morning Laura was found lifeless on her couch wearing Ross' varsity jacket from highschool. She wrote a note

**"don't feel bad for me. Im happier like this than I would've ever been with out him here"**

People liked to think that Laura was greeted at the gates of heaven in the arms of the person she loved the most. They would say "there stood Ross,army uniform and everything, waiting for the day he'd see _her". _

_'people who live in the house of the couple say they can her laughing in the basement. Not threatened laughter more like couples in love laughter. The residents that currently live there don't feel scared about this "who evers laughing down there is to busy to worry about haunting us" the residents laugh. Ross and Laura were buried next to each other with the words "**combats d'armes**" which was French for Fights For Arms. The story of this couple change over the years, no one knows what really happened but the people who were the loved...'_


End file.
